You May Think I'm Gone
by Ohesotte nani
Summary: When Tidus comes back everything seems to be fine, but when a mysterious stranger comes day turns into an eternal night. !!~DONE~!!
1. Very Little Time

10 years. 10 years ago. The wind blew softly as Yuna looked over the horisen. The sunset was beutiful, just like Tidus said it was. But he wasn't here. They didn't know where he was. A short time after they defeated Sin he disapeered. There was no sign of him, except for one.  
  
  
  
Tidus strugled to his feet, trying to get his barings straight. He had returned to Zanarkand, his Zanarkand, but it wasn't destroyed. Nobody had any memory of Sin, and he couldn't find anybody from Yuna's time.  
  
He was sleeping, or rather had been, when a noise awoken him. He was in a unfamiliar forest. Trees towered over the sky, and fiends roamed around. He had never seen any like this, some tall, others short. Tidus didn't have a swoard (I don't think he sleeps with a swoard) so he just stayed still, and they didn't attack him. They seemed almost peacful.  
  
After several hours of walking, he came upon a small villiage. So small not even the habitants knew where they were. A blitzball rolled over to him, along with a small child.  
  
"Sowy mista." said the little kid.  
  
Tidus kneeled down to the height of the kid. "Im kinda lost, can you help me?"  
  
The kid grinned. "You can see the town Maester."  
  
The child lead him through the town. Many people looked at him, many familiar people. A little girl with dark red hair ran up to the boy that he was following.  
  
"Toro!" she complained. "Your mom wants you. Where have you been?"  
  
The boy, whos name was Toro looked at him. "I found this stranger. Takin' him ta see Mum."  
  
The boy was no older than 10 , light brown hair covered his head. He was a regular boy, except for his eyes.  
  
The girl still looked displeased. "It's gonna take you forever to get to ya mum. She decided to go to tha temple, ya know?"  
  
The boy shruged. "Then we fly."  
  
"Maester would get really mad if you did that!" she almost yelled.  
  
"Put a sock in it Laro, its an 'mergency."  
  
The boy put his hands together and started to do some sort of chant. Tidus knew what he was doing, he was so young. How could he?  
  
Bahamut came soaring through the sky, just like Tidus' remembered. The boy motioned for him to get on, and he did. Laro, with a bit of urging climbed on the giant creature.  
  
They sored for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. They passed over forests and mountains, a difficult trip by foot.  
  
A large temple was settled in the clearing. They got off and the boy dismissed the creature.  
  
"You are going to get in so much trouble." said Laro.  
  
"How did you summon?" asked Tidus, still confused at what was going on.  
  
"Been praticing all my life."  
  
A woman emerged from the temple. She had brown hair and wore a black skirt with white top. "Where have you been Toro? You missed your Al-Bhed lessons."  
  
She stopped her yelling when she saw Tidus. "Sorry." she gave a short bow. "My son has no manners what so ever."  
  
"I told him not to go Auntie, I really did!" shouted Laro.  
  
The woman smiled. "That's okay Laro, go find your mother. I need to talk to her."  
  
Laro smiled and started to run off. "Bwye mista!"  
  
The woman smiled. "Arn't kids cute. Toro, who is this?"  
  
"He's lost!" yelled Toro, beamig with energy.  
  
"Yeah." admitted Tidus. "I don't really know where I am."  
  
"Oh. That's okay. Alot of people get lost around here. Being right befor Zanarkand. Are you a summoner?"  
  
A town right before Zanarkand. Tidus was even more confused. What time was he in? Yuna's? His? Or a totally different one?  
  
"No." said Tidus. "Do you know a Yuna?"  
  
Toro started to tug at Tidus' pant leg. "She's Maester Yuna!"  
  
Maester Yuna. Tidus couyld barlely get his head strat. Was he standing in front of Yuna, the one that he knew and loved? She had changed. She seemed more tired, depressed. But what about this kid? Who was his father. Was it him? Tidus couldn't think straight, so he did the on;y sensible think, fainted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN-Well.....is it good? Bad? Please Read 'n Review. I hope to get more chapters tonight. 


	2. Facing The Truth

"How's he doing?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. The mysterious stranger had been out for three days, and jad no signs of waking up. They tried everything. White to Black magic. Water, ice, it was no use. The stranger was obiously a stranger, and was very powerful.  
  
LuLu crossed her arms. "He fainted when you said your name, right?"  
  
Yuna nodded. Everyone knew her. She defeated Sin, and lived. She followed in her fathers footsteps, travled the world, defeated Sin and now what? She wasn't planing on having a life after Sin. Now, with a son and a almost complete family, Yuna couldn't be any happier. Or could she?  
  
"Look." said Wakka. "We have to do something, ya know?"  
  
Yuna looked over at him. "It's not going to be that easy. The doctor is coming, but that will take another week for him to get here."  
  
LuLu sat down on a couch beside Wakka. "He seems so familiar, but from where?"  
  
Wakka put his arm around LuLu, much to Laro's disgust.  
  
"Do you have to so that in public." she complained. "Your my parents, ya know."  
  
Wakka chuckled at his daughters statement. Only at the age of 8, Laro was quite smart for her age. Having dark red hair, and matching red eyes, she was a force to be reckoned with. Knowing the arts of Black magic and Blitzball.  
  
The stranger groaned in his sleep. He had dirty (literaly) blonde hair that went down to his chin and was un combed. Wearing a most unusual outfit, kind of likes Tidus'.  
  
"I think he's having dreams. " said Yuna. "He keeps on yelling out in the middle of the night. Something about losing a loved one. I know how he feels."  
  
Wakka stood up. "Tidus'll come back, ya know. He loves ya, and so do you!"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "It's been ten years. Why will he come back now."  
  
Toro busted through the door. A wide grin on his face. "Nicha's come to visit. She's here!"  
  
Laro got up emidietly and ran after Toro. If there was one thing that they liked, it was when Nicha and Kimarhi came to visit. Despite Kimarhi's lack of speech, the other Ronso had plenty to say.  
  
Nicha was, as far as female Ronso's went, beutiful. She had long blue hair that went halfway past her back. She had a delicate human shaped body, except for the giant paws and blue fur. Nicha was Kimarhi's mate, and was pregeant with their first child.  
  
"Nicha!" squeled the kids. "Kimarhi!"  
  
Nicha grabbed up Toro and hugged him tightly, as Laro was on Kimarhi's shoulders playing horsey.  
  
LuLu, Wakka and Yuna came out of the hut where the stranger was sleeping to greet there old friends. There were very few Ronso's left, and getting a visit from these two always meant happiness.  
  
"What brings you tow here?" asked LuLu.  
  
Kimarhi became serious. "Kimarhi smell Tidus."  
  
Yuna was shocked. They hardly talked about Tidus. All of them (except for Wakka) insisted that he was dead, or back in his time.  
  
"This isn't something to joke about, ya know." said Wakka.  
  
"I can smell him to." explained Nicha. "Or at least soemthing different. Is there anybody different here?"  
  
Yuna slowly nodded. The stranger couldn't be Tidus, could it? He looked nothing like him, or at least she didn't think so. It had been ten years, she knew she had changed alot. She wasn't ready for this. Not now, not ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well...I'm thinking about doing sidestories for Kimarhi and LuLu, the more reviews the better the chance that I will. There will probably one more chapter up tonight. (3 in one night!) I hope you like it! 


	3. Lost Memories

"That cannot be Tidus." said a shocked Yuna.  
  
Wakka pocked him, as if he was some distant fiend that was going to bite. "He looks different, but the clothes are the same."  
  
LuLu picked up his arm and showed everyone a scar. "It has to be. He got this when fighting Sin."  
  
Yuna bent down and removed any unwanted hair from his face. "He looks like a wreak."  
  
Toro and Laro were jumping up and down, asking who the stranger was. Usualy one of the adults would come over and explain everything, but not this time. They were all in shock.  
  
"Who is Tidus?" asked Nicha. "You talk about him, but I don't really know anything about him."  
  
"Tidus was on of my guardians. Helping me defeat Sin. He came from the past, we think. And we thought that he went back." explained Yuna.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Who is he?" asked Toro for the millionth time.  
  
Yuna picked up Toro and brought him over to Tidus. "This is Tidus."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Yuna sighed. "He's your father."  
  
Toro looked at him. They looked kind of alike. Toro mostly took after his mother.  
  
Toro looked at Tidus. ". . . Me and Laro are going to play blitzball." And with that he speed off outside.  
  
"Poor kid." said Nicha. "Never knowing who his father is."  
  
"Kimarhi never have father. Kimarhi turned out fine." said Kamarhi.  
  
"Kimarhi also talks about himself in third person." joked Nicha.  
  
Yuna sighed. "We have a couple of days until the doctor comes, we should try to enjoy it."  
  
Wakka looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What if he changed, no longer the Tidus that we knew?" said Yuna, close to tears. "We've changed to, what if he doesn't like us?"  
  
LuLu laughed. "We travelled around the world with him, even if he changed, he would still be Tidus. Nothing can change that."  
  
Yuna smiled. "Thanks LuLu. I'm going with for a walk."  
  
Yuna walked out of the hut that Tidus slept in. LuLu and Nich decided to ge through some medical books, looking for a cure. Kamarhi disapeered and Wakka went out to check on the kids. It was going to be tough, the next couple of days, but there was one thing that Yuna was sure about. She still loved him. 


	4. Distant Feelings

"Where is he!" demanded a persistant girl. "I wanna see him now!"  
  
Nicha put a hand to her head to stop the headache. "He's in the hut Rikku, just settle down."  
  
"Settle down? Settle down!" she exclaimed. "I cannot settle down. I havn't seen him in ten years. He owes me 150 gold (gil? gold? I can't remember)  
  
Nicha laughed. "Yuna wanted to see him alone, so we have to wait. Plus, he's unconsious, so he wouldn't be able to give you any money."  
  
Rikku sat down agaisnt a log. "How long till he wakes up?"  
  
Nicha shook her head. "The doctor is coming tomorow, so we'll see then."  
  
Rikku was now serious. "Is he any different?"  
  
Nicha shook her head again. "This is the first time I've seen him, so I don't know."  
  
"Rik! Rik!" shouted Toro. "Unca Wakka is gonna play Blitzball with us, wanna play?"  
  
Rikku stood up and bounded over to Toro like a three year old. "Sure! Let's race!"  
  
Toro took off like a bullet, along with Rikku right behind him. Nicha couldn't help but smile. It was going to be fun when her and Kamarhi had their child, alot of fun. Only two more months.  
  
"How Nicha doing?"  
  
Nicha turned around and bounded into Kamarhi's arms. "Great."  
  
He nuzzled her neck with his face. "Kimarhi missed Nicha."  
  
She laughed. "I've only been talking to Rikku."  
  
Kimarhi replied to her by licking her neck. Nicha purred in delight. Knowing each other for 5 years, the two young lovers were deeply in love. Never straying to far off from each other, they were always together.  
  
  
  
"Hi Tidus. How are you? I know that you can't reply, but your finaly here. How was Zanarkand? Is it destroyed? I can't believer your here. The one time I see you after 10 years and you fall unconcious. You have a son, Toro. Just like you, dense and clueless. Sorry, I shouldn't say stuff when you can't counter back. Will you wake up? I hope so."  
  
By now Yuna was crying. Keeling beside Tidus' bed, holding his hand. She didn't know what to do, she always knew what to do. She held up his hand and looked at it. The same as always. Pressing it to her check, she prayed for some way for him to wake up, and whenever that was she would be ready. Or so she hoped. 


	5. Ze Doctors in Ze House

"Well?"  
  
The doctor took Tidus' pulse again and shook his head. "It zeems that se patient just fainted from ze shock. He vill be up in a few day's at ze most."  
  
Yuna sighed in happiness. Tidus was going to be up in a few days. She couldn't wait. She paid the doctor and he was out. Toro asked questions about Tidus like a hurricane, wanting to know everything about him. Rikku was just the same, jumping up and down whenever he made a move that showed life.  
  
Now it was only Yuna and LuLu left, looking through old books to pass the time. A graoning was heard from the bed. They just ignored it, often Tidus would make a sound from wahtever dream he was having, moastly a painfull one. But this time was different.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
Yuan's head shot up like a bullet. Tidus was sitting up in the bed holding his head. She got up from the couch and darted over to him.  
  
"Tidus! Is that really you?"  
  
"Uhhh. . . yah, last time I checked. Yuna?"  
  
Yuan looked at him. He was back. Good ol' Tidus was back. Back. Before she knew it Tidus brought her up into a embrace, both were crying.  
  
LuLu had disappered from the sceen. Probably to tell the others.  
  
"I can't believe it's you." Tidus gasped. "I still love you."  
  
Yuna pulled away from the hug and turned it into a kiss. Both kissing like there was no tomorow. Melting into each others arms, clinging on to each other.  
  
They pulled away, but both held on to eachother.  
  
"How long haveI been gone?"  
  
"10 years." aswered Yuna."  
  
"Whoa. It seems much longer than that." he said.  
  
Yuna stared at the floor looking guilty.  
  
"What's wrong Yuna?" asked Tidus, worried about her.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you." she said, afraid of what he might say.  
  
"What, is Sin back?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "No, it's good, but you might not like it."  
  
"What" Tidus was now starting to get scared. What could be wrong? They were reunited and Sin hadn't come back.  
  
"I. . . no, WE, have a son." she gulped at the reply.  
  
Tidus' worried frown turned into a giant smile. "That's great! I can't belive it! Me, a father!"  
  
Yuna looked at him wipping away tears. "So, your happy?"  
  
"Happy? I'm overwhelmed! I can't believe this!'"  
  
"What about Zanarkand?"  
  
Tidus held Yuna's chin and looked into her differently cloured eyes. "I'm never going back there. There's nothing for me. Everything I love is here."  
  
She smiled and got up. "Let's go outside, you can meet everyone again."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN:Is this the end? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's only the begining. Hope you like it so far! 


	6. Not So Lonely Nights

"Let go!" yelled Tidus.  
  
Rikku clung on to Tidus' leg and refused to let go. They had emerged from the small hut and Rikku had clung on the moment he stepped outside. Yuna fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny." mumbled Tidus.  
  
Wakka came walking up and saw Tidus. He ran over and gave him a feirce hug. LuLu just waved and smiled beside the laughing Yuna. Kimarhi walked up to him and smiled, there was a unfamiliar Ronso beside him.  
  
"Hey guys." Tidus manged to say, trying to shake Wakka and Rikku off.  
  
"It's seems that you are awake." stated LuLu, still in her monotone voice.  
  
Tidus grinned ans Rikku and Wakka let go of him.  
  
"It's really good to see you, ya."grinned Wakka.  
  
Nicha walked up to Tidus and held out her hand. "My name is Nicha, you must be Tidus."  
  
He took her hand and shook it. "Your a Ronso, right?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Kind of. I'm Kimarhi's mate."  
  
"Oh. Congrats."  
  
She smiled and stpped back, standing beside Kimarhi. "We should go, leave you two alone."  
  
The group left relutantly. Tidus was glad to see them all, but he wanted to be with Yuna. He could feel her hand join into his and lead him somewhere. They walked twoards a forest. A lovely meadow was in the middle of it, with a large willow tree.  
  
Tidus sat down, Yuna in his lap. He could stay like this forever. Perfect harmony. You could here the birds chirp and the kids playing in the distace.  
  
"I'm sorry." muttered Tidus.  
  
Yuna looked up at him, concern crossing her face. "For what?"  
  
He looked up at the sky. Slowly the stars where filling it up. Some constalations were familiar, other wern't.  
  
"I left you to raise a kid." he ran his hand through her hair. "I missed out on 10 years of our sons life. He doesn't even know me."  
  
Yuna put a hand up to his cheek and smiled. "Yes he does. I told him all about you. Your asventures, your past, you."  
  
Tidus smiled and brought Yuna into a kiss. There tongues dancing playfuly as they melted ino each other. Tidus pulled away and played with her hair.  
  
"I can't wait to meet him." said Tidus between kisses.  
  
Yuna sighed in his arms. "You can see him tomorow."  
  
And with that the two young lovers fell asleep in eachothers arms. Perhaps silent nights will calm the planet.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
The young boy bowed. "I am sorry."  
  
The young woman sat down into a big chair. "You better kill her, or else."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN:Big authors note this time. Who are the people? What so they want?Who does she want dead? Okay. Nich may seem confusing. Im not going to go into her past in this story, cause thats for another one featuring her and Kamrhi. I'll post it up soon. R+R! 


	7. Like Son, Like Father

Tidus woke up to the birds singing, somthing he hadn't heard in a long time. Yuna was asleep clinging to hims fiercely, afraid that he might go away.  
  
He shook her gently, wanting to wake her up but not scare her. She mumbled something and rolled over.  
  
"Go away Rikku." she mumbled.  
  
"It's not Rikku." said Tidus in her ear.  
  
She shot up and looked him in the face. "It wasn't a dream."  
  
Tidus shook his head. "It will never be a dream."  
  
A giant smile took over her face. She hugged him with all her might, not wanting to let go.  
  
"We should go back," said Tidus, not wanting the moment to end.  
  
Yuna smiled and got up. "Race ya there!"  
  
She took off like a bullet with Tidus at her heels. They raced through the thick forest and stumbled into the town. Yuna sat down in the dirt catching her breath, while Tidus panted like a dog.  
  
"I won," said Yuna.  
  
"No, I did," said Tidus in a tired voice.  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Toro ran over to Yuna, ignoring Tidus.  
  
"Auntie LuLu said that if you don't come to breafast that you'll get none!" yelled Toro.  
  
Yuna looked down at Toro. "Toro this is Tidus."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He's. . um. . . your father."  
  
Toro looked at Tidus like he was a distant alien. He walked around him, kind of like studying him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tidus nodded. "Yes."  
  
"You got ten and a half years of birthday presents!"  
  
Tidus just laughed.  
  
"You also have all that fatherly son bonding crap to."  
  
Yuna looked at Toro. "Toro, what did I say about those kind of words."  
  
"I'm sowwy." he said in a baby tone.  
  
Tidus laughed. "Come on. We have to talk."  
  
And with that the almost complete family walked down the road. No knowing what the future had in store. The only obstacle they had today was knowing each other, and that shouldn't be to hard. Should it?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN- I know its short. I'll probably have another up tonight. As for somebodys reveiw, Wordpad doesn't have spell check, and I have nothing else. 


	8. Fiery Memories

"If you eat any faster then you'll choke," commented LuLu.  
  
"I've never seen anybody eat so much," added Laro.  
  
The whole group were sitting around a giant wooden table eating Breakfast. Tidus was eating like a pig, stuffing anything that was edible into his mouth.  
  
"There's this kid at school," said Toro. "And he eats exactly like this."  
  
Tidus continued to gulp dow the food, ignoring the comments. It had been a while since he had eaten something good. Living by himself had proven a challenge after traveling with Yuna. Nobody to talk to, to share stories. Normaly it wouldn't bother him, but life without Yuna for Tidus was hell.  
  
"Tidus," said Yuna sfter he had eaten. "What was it like. Back in Zanrakand?"  
  
"It was weird." explained Tidus. "Everyone was back to normal. The whole city. Nobody knew what happened, or remembered. I was missing. Acording to one of my blitzball teamates I went missing in the middle of the game."  
  
All the time that I had been here had passed back then. I was presumed missing, most people thought I was dead. What about here?"  
  
Yuna melted into Tidus' arms. "I defeated Sin, then you left. Everyone proclaimed me as a hero. I defeated Sin and lived. I found out I was pregeant (did I spell that right) with Toro a week after I was crowned Head Maester."  
  
I decided to keep up the role, but when Toro turned 4 it was to hard. We created this villiage, it has no name yet. But all of the citizends that lost there homes to Sin moved here. It's quite and peacful, perfect. It's just befor the Endless Plains (that's the name of it, right?) Then you came."  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus. "What are you going to do Tidus? Are you going to stay here, ya?"  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna. "My live is here, in Spira. I'm not planing on leaving."  
  
Yuna smiled and started to clear the dishes. "Toro, show Tidu. . . I mean your father around."  
  
Toro shot up like a bullet from the attention he was getting. "Ok! Come on dad!"  
  
Tidus couldn't help but quetion his enthusiasm. He hardly knew him, and he was treating him like he'd been around forever.  
  
They walked around the villiage. Tidus could reconize some people from his last trip here. He saw one of the Besaid Aurochs, and a priest that worked at the temple. It felt so right, unlike Zanarkand.  
  
"This is our school." explained Toro. pointing to a small building. "It's not much yet. There's not alot of forests aroud here, that arn't littered with fiends."  
  
They walked up to the larest building in the small villiage. "This is the local temple. Mom has a better one in the forest, but only the guardians are aloud in."  
  
Guardians. Did she still need them. The threat was gone, and so was his father. Why did she need guardians? But was he still considered a guardian?  
  
After showing Tidus around, Toro and his new Dad made thir way back to the hut where they ate breakfast. When they almost go there a hodded figure stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me?" the voice was hard to tell. It had a deep ring to it, but also had a femine sound to it. "Can you tell me where Head Maester Yuna is?"  
  
Toro looked 'him' up and down. "What do ya want?"  
  
There was a short chuckle. "I wish to speak to her. . .about the guardians."  
  
Toro seemed satisfied with the answer, but Tidus wasn't sure. He never really trusted starngers, and he should have told Toro, but he didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN-Well, I updated early. Hope you like it. But who is this mysterious stranger? Review and tell me, cause i don't even know! Next chapeter will be up tomorow. 


	9. It Was Only a Day

Yuna looked over at Tidus and Toro. They came back from Tidus' tour only to bring a stranger. Cloaked in a black cloak hiding his face, it was hard to tell who he was. Yuna had never seen him, the villiage was very small and Yuna knew everybody that lived there. Perhaps he was a traveler, but what did he want.  
  
"I have terible news," he said in a low voice. Yuna had notive that Tidus was giving the stranger weird looks, looking him over, seeing if he was trust worthy.  
  
"What about?" asked Yuna. She didn't trust the stranger any more that Tidus did, but being the polite guest she kept it hidden.  
  
"It is about the Aeons," he explained. "Somthing is wrong."  
  
"What?" snapped a impatien Tidus.  
  
Yuna jabbed him in the side. "Sorry, Tidus has no manners."  
  
The stranger ignored Tidus' rude comment. "Somthing it terribly wrong with the Aeons."  
  
"What?" asked Yuna, but more politly that Tidus had.  
  
"Somthing so wrong that it is hard to speak about."  
  
Yuna was getting impatient. Keeping her cool, she asked the quetions again. "Can I ask what?"  
  
Before the stranger could answer LuLu ran through the door. "We can't find Toro or Laro anywhere!"  
  
Yuna quickly forgot about the stranger and ran over to LuLu. "What do you mean? He's gone. What about the temple?"  
  
Tidus could have sworn that that stranger smiled underneath the cloak he was wearing.  
  
Wakka came in with Nicha behind him.  
  
"We looked the forest all around the town!" exclaimed Nicha.  
  
Tidus started to panick. He had just met his son a day ago and now he was gone? Everything seemed so perfect. Why did it have to go all wrong?  
  
"What can we do?" asked Tidus. "Where did you last see them?"  
  
"Me an' Rikku were playing Blitzball with them ya? Then the ball rolled into some bushes. Laro went to get it and didn't come back, so Toro went in. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I heard a noise in the bush and.... Laro screamed."  
  
A shuffling noise was behind them and they looked back, the mysterioud figure had disapeered. Tidus grew even more worried.  
  
"When did this happen?" asked Yuna.  
  
"It happened right after Toro took that visitor to you two," said Nicha.  
  
"Dammit!" cursed Tidus. "I knew we shouldn't have truseted him. He must have been a distraction or somthing."  
  
Yuna bursted out in tears and fell into Tidus arms. "What are we going to do!"  
  
"I don't know Yuna. I really don't"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN-Ummmm. I hadn't exactly planned it like this but I like it. Alot better than the original plot, (Seymour was gonna come back from the dead, lame, I know) So......How do you like it?Good? Bad? Ummm, thanks to all the people who have reviewed it, really helps. The more reviewsm the more chapters. Ummmm, well......ummmmmmmm. See ya nezt chapter! (actualy I wont see ya, but....ARGH! my head hurts) 


	10. At Least We Have Eachother

"Give me my Mog Doll!" yelled a teary eyed Laro.  
  
The older man taunted her with the fact that she was tied up and he wasn't. Trying to kick the man Toro cursed loudly.  
  
"Dammit, just give it back to her!" he yelled.  
  
The older man looked at Toro. "No no no, you wont be getting back to your family if you keep on acting like that."  
  
Laro took up her defense. "We havn't see our family in 3 years you bastard!"  
  
The older man threw the doll out of reach or Laro and picked her up. "You're gonna regret that."  
  
He brought her face up to his. She could feel his reaking breathe and almost feel his unshaved face. She knew what would happen, but she liked to pretend it wouldn't. Her lips quickly met with his as she tried to refuse him.  
  
She could hear Toro cursing loudly again. Sending threats to there captor. He violently puched Laro down on the metal floor and walked away.  
  
"Shit! Laro, you okay?"  
  
Laro looked up at Toro, his eyes were undoubtly filled with concern. "Yeah, nothing new."  
  
The cell door automaticly looked, letting there bonds fall dead till the morning. Laro twisted her sore wrists and crawled over to Toro.  
  
They had changed a lot. Laro, now having long dark red hair and even darker eyes had matured a lot for being only 11. Toro now had dark brown hair and green and blue swirled eyes (Yuna's half Al-bhed, remember?)  
  
Laro burried her face into Toro's chest. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Toro could only shake his head. "I don't know. Damn."  
  
Laro playfuly traced a finger across his lips. He brought her up and gave her a gently yet strong kiss. She slowly fell asleep in his arms, trying to forget all the pain and suffering they had in one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AN-TWIST! You thought that Tidus and co. would find them.....UR WRONG! Don't they make such a cute coulpe! Awwwwww. . Im in a writers mood so expect more chapters tonight! (please tel me what you want to happen in the story because I'm still deciding on the end) RnR! *S* 


	11. The Wings of Death

It was a normal early morning, or as normal as you could get. Tidus was fast asleep beside Yuna in a little hut that they owned. He had managed to stay in Spira, and stay out of 'his' Zanarkand. Un like normal mornings there was no sun, no chirping birds waking them up. The whol city was engulfed in darkness and had been like that for 2 and a half years.  
  
Laro and Toro's disaperrence had shocked eveyone. They were still looking, but where running out of places to look. Rikku and Auron (hint!) had searched every single Al-Bhed continent. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka and LuLu searched all over Spira. Everyone knew Toro and Laro, they were almost famous. Kimarhi and Nich searched all the deep forests. Not a single clue.  
  
Every songle Maester was helping Yuna, along woth the Summoners. It was a world wide search, but nobody found them. Every inch of Spira had been searched over and over again, but no sign. The whole continent of Spira seemed to go down hill. The eternal darkness had started six months after they went missing, which made it even harder.  
  
Everyone was trying to take a break. The villiage wasn't the same. The kids had cryed themselfs to sleep the night Laro and Toro went missing. It was like the whole world weeped with Tidus and Yuna.  
  
More fiends came up, everywhere. A deadly disease had struck the Western side of Spira, luckily they were farther north than the disease, but the Besaid Aurochs were no more.  
  
People began to forget about blitzball. Several teams had lost most of the members, because the disease started in the middle of the compitition.  
  
Tidus woke up in a startle. Yuna was crying again.  
  
"Yuna. . ."  
  
She looked up at him. "It's all over, isn't it?"  
  
Tidus took her into his arms. "No, we will find them. I promise."  
  
"They're going through there toughest years without us." she wailed.  
  
"They have each other."  
  
The statement seemed to cheer her up. "Yeah. . . . do you think, that they?"  
  
It was hard to put into words. The thought alone made parents want to cry. Having kids growing up without them, and reaching maturity with the oposite sex.  
  
"I'm really worried." said Yuna. "This is worse than Sin."  
  
Tidus could agree on that. "Yeah, I guess so. But they ARE alive. I can feel it."  
  
"But what if the sickness has reached them? What if they are in pain?"  
  
Tidus couldn't say anything. He knew they were alive, but wasn't sure of their current health. He dreaded the worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN-No this is not finished. Not even close. Lookiong for reviews here people. FF.net had popups! No!!!! What had this world come to!!! Sorry, there really annoying, and its the same one. Either that or im hallucinating again. 


	12. Mental Hallways

"Let go fo me!" screamed Laro.  
  
The young man refused. "Toro's not here to protect you. What will little Laro do?"  
  
"Wyv let go!" she screamed.  
  
Wyv laughed. His black hair blowing in the gentle wind. His dark green eyes almost gave off a glow.  
  
Laro's lose top revealed a bit of her bra, giving one of her perverted capturers a thought. He reached for her top, resulting in a scream.  
  
"Damn bitch! Don't bite!"  
  
Laro tumbled to the floor. "Please Wyv, not today."  
  
Wyv gave a grumble and started walking away. "You are sooooo lucky today. Tomorow won't be so pleasant!"  
  
Laro started to cry. Toro wouldn't return for another hour and she was left alone in the dark cell.  
  
Hearing a thunp from the other side Laro decided to ignore it. Strange noises where very common here, and after a while you got used to them.  
  
She remembered when they were first captured. She had gone in to get the Blitzball from the bush, with Toro behind her, and a stranger had picked her up. Screaming was the first thing that came to mind, so she did. Resulting in her being knocked out. Awakaning hours later Toro and her were placed her.  
  
Toro ran through the door giving a sigh of relief as he saw her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We. . . gotta. . . .go." he panted.  
  
"Go. . . .outside!?" she squeled.  
  
"Yeah, hurry before they come."  
  
Laro scrambled to her feet and grabbed her Mog Doll. Running down the metal covered halls, they guessed where to go. Coming to a door, Toro quickly started kicking it.  
  
"You are so bull headed." said Laro. She went over to a switch and pressed some buttons, opening the door.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled.  
  
They ran and ran. It was hard to tell if it was day or night, both being darkness. They sumbled into a forest and collasped onto the ground. They could hear the distan sirens of there former prison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- There out! Now what:? dumdumdum! Ummmmm.....review....pease? Good or bad I can take it! DOnt worry. there are plenty or Yuni, Aurikku and Walu (made it up!) on the way! 


	13. A Thundering Discovery

"I tell you, they are not here!" protested Rikku.  
  
"Yuna said to search everywhere," said a surprisingly calm Auron.  
  
"But why would they be here?" asked Rikku.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?"  
  
Rikku stamped her foor and sat down under one of the towers. The thunder and lightning crashed down, like giant swings of a sword.  
  
"I hate this place." she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Then why did you come?" asked Auron.  
  
Rikku was silent for a moment. "Because you were coming here."  
  
Auron sighed and sat beside her. "You don't have to be with me all the time."  
  
Rikku curled up against him. "I know, but it's nice. I feel so, complete, with you."  
  
Auron stood up, escaping the akward moment. "We better go, we're almos tthrough. Then we can rest for the night."  
  
Rikku bounded up, providing that the lightning scared her. She rand over to Auron and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Okay," she said. "But we better hurry."  
  
He gave a quick laugh and started walking. They had searched the large plains of thunder a million times over the past three years, but found nothing. Auron and Rikku were heading up to see Yuna so they decided to search the plains while they were passing through.  
  
After a quick, yet dreadful half hour they made there wasy out of the thundery night, and settled down in a camp in a near by forest. Both cudled up against eachother for warmth near the fire they were happy in each others company.  
  
Rikku gave Auron a quick kiss on the cheek, snuggling up against him even closer. Auron turned his head twoards her and gave a more deeper one on her lips, leading to somthing more. (I want to keep this story PG-13, so use your imagination *_*)  
  
It was early morning when Rikku awaoke to a rustle in the bush. Scrambling to find her top, she wandered over to the bush. Behind it was a young boy, no older than 13, badly hurt.  
  
"Auron!"  
  
A groggy man walked up beside her, not fully awake. "What?"  
  
"Look!" she pointed, proud of her discovery.  
  
He gave a silent nodd and picked up the boy to bring him to the camp, only to reveal a girl even worse hurt behind him. Rikku managed to bring her over beside the boy.  
  
"Who could they be?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know, they seem to be hurt."  
  
Rikku scrambled over to her pack to retrieve some potions and antidotes. Tending to the girl she noticed somthing, in her pocket was a small little Mog Doll. Only black magic user used them, and she only knew two black magic users.  
  
"Auron, who has a dool like this?"  
  
He looked over at it and thought for a moment. "That looks like Laro's. . ."  
  
Laro. Laro and Toro. Without thinking Rikku started jumping up and down, with Auron trying to calme her down.  
  
"It's them!" she squeled. "It's really them!"  
  
"We should take them to Yuna." said a calm Auron. "Finaly. . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN-They found them. YAH! Ummm. . . . look forward to more Aurikku. :) and more of your favourite couplings. :P Well..I'm getting alot of chapters up this week. Be thankful! Umm. More coming soon! Tell me what you want to happen! 


	14. I Can't Let You Go ~fini~

People, I tell you now. You are not going to like this. Hell, I don't like it. But I'm having a difficult time with life, so I'm gonna write fics like this. Hope you like it, if you don't. Then I'm sorry.  
  
-Marr  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well?" queationed a worried Yuna. "How are they?"  
  
The doctor looked at the room where the two victums lay.  
  
"Not very well."  
  
Tidus stood up from the chair he had quietly sat on. "What do you mean?!?"  
  
The doctor looked at the people that surrounded him. Each had there own reason for being here. Each had there reasons for being worried.  
  
"They, umm. They won't."  
  
Tidus slammed his fist on a table. "What do you mean? They have to!"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm very sorry."  
  
Wakka'a grip on Lulu only incresed. Yuna let out a cry and collasped into Tidus' arms. Rikku just stood there, emotionless, like Auron.  
  
"There must be a way," said the older man.  
  
"They are beyond healing. Even the most powerful force wouldn't be able to bring them back."  
  
"What about Life? Yuna can cast Life!" said Auron.  
  
The doctor shock his head. "No. They were, 'hurt', by powerful magic. Nothing can save them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are here, not because we have to be, but because we want to. Many people are suffering today, because of those people. We do not know where they come from, or what they want. But they took away the most presious thing I have. My core. It will be hard to carry on, but I will. For there sake."  
  
Yuna stepped off the flower decorated stage. Tears were in her eyes when she made it to Tidus, who also was crying. Lulu stepped up.  
  
"I remember when Laro was 5. She asked me, 'What's death like?' I told her it is like a deep sleep, that you never wake up from. I thought that I would experience it before her, but I didn't. I failed. It's going to be hard. For the last three years I dreaded the worse. Who had taken them? What where they doing? In all my patience for waiting for them, the worse had happen. She was only 11, yet she did not die a virgin."  
  
Lulu nearly collasped. With the aid of Wakka they made it to the chairs.  
  
'In every summer there is a winter.  
  
In every sun there is a moon.  
  
Maybe someday we won't have this pain  
  
For now,  
  
We have to live with it.'  
  
~Fini~  
  
Well, this is it. The End. Fini. Done. No more. No sequel. Nothing, I know a lot of you are going to hate it. But if you actualy like it then check out my new fic 'Aishiteru'  
  
'. Well. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
